


Risk It All

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, I put Archangel Gabriel because he's my favorite angel of all time fite me, Light Angst, Mentions of Possible Character Death, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, author has feelings, my imagination went wild with this one ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: You are an angel; a soldier of the Celestial Realm, and being under the angel Gabriel's charge, you were a promising recruit.Angels were guardians. Hence the term: Guardian Angels. But there was more to just guiding humanity to live a better and full life when it comes to being an angel.As a guardian, you fight against foul creatures that even dares to break the peace between worlds.On one fateful night, when fighting against a creature stronger than you, you didn't expect to be saved by one of an angel's worst enemy; a servant of darkness: a demon.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Just an experiment with feelings and Lucifer, I guess.

"Are you sure you're fine going alone?" Simeon asks, he was one of your closest friends in the Celestial Realm. 

"Simeon, I always go alone." you chuckle and he laughs. 

"Well, yeah. You don't need any help, I know. But this is different." he says, suddenly turning serious. 

"The other angels say that there may be something far more dangerous in that area." He warns. 

"I'll be fine. I'll make sure to use everything at my disposal to ward off whatever that is. Purification is my specialty after all." You smile kindly and he hesitates but then nods afterward. 

"Look after that munchkin for me, alright?" you chuckle as you transform into your angel form. 

Giant white wings with gold dust erupt from behind you. Your usual garb was now white, it reached below your knees as it flowed in the direction of the wind. Your halo, bright and pulsing above your head. 

"Who are you calling a munchkin!?" You hear the familiar voice of the angel under Michael's charge. 

You turn around to see him fuming. 

"Hello, Luke." you chuckle and he huffs at you. 

"Just be careful alright? I asked Michael to let me come with you but he refused." Luke grumbles and you pat his head. 

"I'll be fine. Focus on your studies with Simeon, I'll bring back something from the Human World if you want." You smile at him and he nods. 

"Well then, I'm off." Your wings spread wide and you take off with one quick motion before you dived down past the gates of the Celestial Realm and down to the Human World. 

"Hello, Earth." 

You fly by the tall buildings as you make your way to your touchpoint. There had been news circling the Celestial Realm that a troubled spirit was causing major distress and wreaking havoc in a specific section on Earth so you were tasked to go and have a look. 

The humans can't see you so you hover over them freely. 

Your eyes scan the area when your halo detects an anomaly and you fly immediately at an incredible speed towards the direction it was leading you to. You then arrive in a quiet and quite deserted street. 

Not a minute has passed since you landed, you heard it almost immediately. An angry, guttural growl. You squint your eyes to see an alarming amount of black mass form on the ground. 

A white rod materializes on your hand as you prepare for whatever it was that was happening. 

You felt odd, you've never seen this kind of phenomenon before. The unknown being before you didn't feel like a spirit nor a demon. 

The black mass started to take shape and you were taken aback by how huge it was. Its horns were larger than its head. They were sharp, you can tell. The creature looked like a huge man except their body was bulky and black all over. Their eyes were a dark yet shining color of red. They had sharp claws instead of hands and feet and they had a tail. 

"What are you?" you whisper to yourself. 

The creature walked the streets slowly, leaving some kind of tar-like substance at its trail. 

"Well, whatever you are. I'm afraid I can't let you go on." You mumble to yourself as you try to feel the energy of the unknown creature. 

It took a while since this creature was new to you but you managed to find a sliver of its soul. 

"It's faint. But I got ya." You smile to yourself as you raise the rod above your head, emitting a bright light. 

"Alright, you, time to lay you to rest." 

The creature looks up and they are blinded by the light. It engulfs them in one quick motion before they disappear. 

"Alright. That wasn't so bad." You pat yourself on the back when you felt a brooding, dark sensation crawl back up the ground. 

"What-" your eyes went wide as a black tendril shot out towards you. 

You fly backward, narrowly avoiding the attack. What was going on? You purified the creature, you're sure of it! 

"Ah!" your thoughts broke in a flash when a tendril strikes your left arm. 

You wave the rod and slash at it as it retreats. You look at your arm to see the cut, the golden liquid slowly seeping out. 

You grit your teeth before dodging the creature that jumped high to come at you. 

With a wave of your free hand, white ropes bound the creature before you. It howls in anger and you can't take the ringing in your ears. 

The creature breaks free from the ropes and charges at you. You raise your rod in time to create a shield, but it lashes down at you and you are sent crashing to the ground. You roll away from the creature who doesn't stop to think. 

Your wings spread wide and cocoons you to prepare you for another blow but it doesn't come. 

"Pathetic." you hear a voice and you look through your ruffled feathers. 

A demon stood before you.

His stance was proud, his arm was outstretched towards the unknown creature that was attacking you. On his gloved hand was a symbol of a small red pentagram that was continuously turning. 

You then notice that the same red pentagram, only bigger, was trapping the creature in its place. 

"Knew it was one of you who was causing so much turmoil in this area." The demon says, eyes fixed on the creature. 

"What do you mean by that?" you finally ask and he turns towards you. Your eyes widen in recognition, 

"Lucifer."

You knew him. Of course, you knew him. Everyone in the Celestial Realm knew the story of him and his brothers and the fall. 

"Is this one of yours?" You then ask and he scoffs. 

"Take a look at this creature. Do they look anything like me?" He asks and turns away. 

No. Not in the slightest. Lucifer looked more, dare you say it? He looked more normal. His horns weren't comically bigger than his head and he had wings. It's as if he was still an angel. He was wearing a black suit that had a mixture of red in them and he was standing with such dignity and power. 

"If it's not yours and it's obviously not ours, then what are they?" you question him as your eyes trail at the back of his head. 

"We don't know. Our soldiers started calling them The Damned." He answers simply before flicking his wrists. 

Pained howls suddenly erupt from the creature and your eyes went wide. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"What does it look like? I'm ending this creature's misery." He replies and a series of screams escape the creature's mouth. 

"Stop! You're hurting him!" you block Lucifer's view of the creature. 

"Him?" he raises a brow. 

"Yes, him! Can't you feel it? There's a soul trapped in there! It's faint but I can feel it! He's not entirely gone." 

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! Angels do not kill any living souls, we purify! You might have forgotten about that after you've changed but I can help him!" 

Lucifer glares at you but you stood your ground. You weren't going to let him kill this creature when there was a chance to save them. 

"Your purification didn't work at first, what makes you think it will this time?" He asks, not backing down.

"It will work this time. Give me another ch-"

The sound of chains breaking cut you off and Lucifer cursed. You turned around in haste but before you could even raise your rod again, he was right in front of you, shielding you from the attack. 

He raises his hand once more before eradicating the creature into nothing. 

"What have you done?!" You yell at him upon realizing what has happened. 

"I saved your life, angel." He dusts off his clothes before a red pentagram appears beneath his feet. 

And then he was gone. 

You grit your teeth as the grip on your rod tightened. You take off in one swift motion, flying back to the Celestial Realm in haste. 

After reporting to Gabriel and Michael about the incident, new rules and protocols were made. As the sightings of The Damned started to rise, training new guardians have become a priority. 

Your mission as guardians were to purify The Damned as much as possible. These creatures have small fragments of their souls and you would need to do your best to guide them back into the light. 

Years passed and the world was thrown into chaos as The Damned continued to grow in numbers. You, along with a handful of new recruits were sent to scour an area that had a lot of activity coming from The Damned. 

"Split up. Purify these lost souls." You order and they all nodded before flying away. 

You spread your wings and take off, searching for any signs of the lost when you hear a crash not far from where you were. 

You fly off into the direction and you stop halfway in the air when you recognize one of the demons before you. 

"This one seems to be stronger than the others." 

It was Lucifer. Except this time, he wasn't alone. Someone else stood by his side. Another demon with purple hair and a long, thick tail. You guessed... one of his brothers. 

"This is such a pain. I could be back home and watching tv right now." the other says but he waves his hand in a quick swooping motion. 

A purple pentagram appears on the creature's feet as water forms from the ground and engulfs it into a ball. The creature started to struggle as the water tried to drown him. 

"This is the fourth one we've had to kill this week. Really, Lucifer, can't the soldiers do this by themselves?" 

Before Lucifer could even answer, the water bubble burst, freeing the creature. A golden spear lodges itself on the ground and white mists circle the creature. Huge golden chains sprout from all sides of the circle, trapping the creature and rendering them immobile. 

Lucifer looks up and his eyes widened when he sees you. You looked a lot different since the last time he saw you. You looked more poised, more powerful, more beautiful. 

"Who is that?" 

You descend from the sky, reaching out, the spear instinctively flies towards you. You wave the weapon in the air, crafting symbols in a language only angels would understand. 

There was a bright light as you muttered an incantation to purify the creature. Lucifer and his brother had to shield their eyes. 

Once the light had died down, nothing but a glowing blue orb was left in front of you. It danced freely in the air before it shot up, disappearing into the clouds. 

Your spear retracted into being a small rod and you turned to the demons. 

"I'm surprised you managed to kill such a powerful Damned." the one with Lucifer comments. 

"We don't kill The Damned. We save them." You unconsciously glare at him and he is taken aback. 

"Leviathan, go home." Lucifer orders. 

"Eh? What about you?"

"I'll catch up." 

Leviathan nods. He looks at you one last time before a pentagram appears below his feet and just like before, during your first encounter with Lucifer, he is gone. 

You turn your back to the demon left with you, "I'll be on my way." 

"Wait." 

Your wings fold in on you as Lucifer called you to a halt. You turn towards him as he approaches you. 

"You've gotten stronger." He says as he looks at you. 

"I had to. I couldn't let you kill those souls just because you no longer feel them. It is my duty to save them." You hold your chin high and he smirks. 

His gloved hand tips your head a little bit higher to meet his piercing gaze. A sudden, strange feeling crept its way into your heart as you lock eyes with the so-called Avatar of Pride. 

"Well, then I hope we always run into each other like this, angel." He says softly and you force yourself to look away.

You spread your wings and lift off the ground without a second thought.

Another few years had passed and you and Lucifer seemed to always cross paths. It became so frequent that you were suddenly, unconsciously, looking for him during your patrols. 

Sometimes, when the two of you would meet, you and him would talk. You find out about his brothers, about Devildom and the crown prince. You also find out what he has done to save his sister after the fall. This part of the story wasn't known to the angels. And it made you look at Lucifer in a different light. 

You've told him how you were under the Archangel Gabriel. That you were now a General in the ranks of the guardians. The highest rank apart from Gabriel himself. 

You talk with each other, forgetting that you were both from opposing teams. 

As months pass you start to wonder, can your worlds coexist together in harmony? What about The Damned? 

No one still knows where they're from and why they're still growing in numbers. So your battle was far from over. 

A few more years in and you receive news from one of the scouts. 

The Damned had come together and was waging war against Devildom. 

"We have to help them!" You slam your hands on Gabriel's desk. 

"This is not our fight." The Archangel replies. 

"Since when? We've been fighting with the demons against The Damned for years! Granted their methods are more unorthodox but you have to admit that they helped in lessening The Damned's influence!" 

Clearly, your superior's decisions weren't to your liking. Or was it something else?

"Angel… " Gabriel sighs when Michael walks in, followed by Luke and Simeon. 

"They're right, Gabriel. Gather your guardians. The demons cannot win this war alone. Luke, Simeon, you're staying here."

"What!? But Michael!" Luke protested. 

"No buts, Luke." You say as your rod materialized in your hand. 

"Please be careful." Simeon reminds you and you nod at him with a smile. 

Soon enough, the Celestial Realms armies were breaching the Devildom gates, and what you saw before you had left you horrified. 

There was wreckage everywhere. The castle was in shambles as some of The Damned were fighting with the other demons to get in. You can see some others fighting them off but The Damned were stronger than them. 

You bark orders to the battalion in your charge and everyone dispersed. You flew into the cold air and transformed your rod into a spear. 

A telepathic link between you and your team had informed you that The Damned had gotten aggressive and that they no longer had any bearing of a soul within them. 

"What do we do? We can't purify if there's no soul. " one angel says. 

"Then we do as we see fit as soldiers." Gabriel sends his orders and you nod in agreement. 

"Ahh, what the hell?! These fucking creatures just won't stop showing up!" You hear a frustrated yell from down below. 

You spot a white-haired demon with a blond one and you immediately recognize Leviathan as the other. 

"Where are Asmo, Beel and Belphie?" The blond asks as he dodges out of the way of a claw.

"Probably helping the other demons that got trapped in the school." the white-haired answers when a creature jumps on top of him.

"Mammon!" Leviathan yells in alarm but his tail was grabbed by another creature, yanking him down. 

"Hey get off me ya big ugly brute!" Mammon yells as he tries to stop the creature from clawing off his face. 

As quick as a blink and a spear was suddenly thrown at the creature, piercing its chest. The creature turned to stone as it toppled over. 

"Wha-"

"Hey, I've seen that before." Leviathan, now free from the one who had a hold on him, says as he looks at the spear. 

He turns his head and as his brothers follow his line of sight, they all see you flying towards them. Once you land on the ground, the spear flies back into your hand. 

"It's you." Leviathan says, a bit hesitant. 

"Huh? You know 'em, Levi?" Mammon asks as he looks at you. 

"Yeah. Kinda. Remember that angel I told you about before?" Leviathan says sheepishly. 

"Oh. This is them, then?" the blond says and Leviathan nods. 

"So angels are comin' down to help us huh? That's a first." Mammon shrugs his shoulders. 

"This is our fight too." You say when you see shadows looming above you. 

"Shit!" Mammon curses as he glares at the swarm. 

"Scatter!" You yell at them before taking a leap. 

The four of you split up to avoid a barrage of The Damned. They chase you away and you do your best to fight them off. 

You fight for hours. You were beat and you could feel your angelic essence slowly fading. The Damned seemed to lessen though, thanks to you and the angels. 

But in the middle of it all, you kept thinking to yourself. Where was Lucifer? 

You hadn't seen him since the start of all this. You've encountered all of his brothers by now but you can't see him anywhere. 

You push yourself to fly a little higher and you hover over the Demon Lord's Castle. Amid the smoke and debris, you finally see a familiar set of wings. 

You sigh in relief. He was okay. 

Your relief, however, was short-lived since you can see that The Damned were all swarming him. 

He was with two other demons. One, you recognized as the prince, and the other was a demon with green hair. 

Lucifer hasn't seen you yet. He had his back turned as an oncoming onslaught of The Damned stormed him and the others. 

And then your eyes landed on one of the creatures. It looked bigger than the others, and it seemed to hold the corporeal shape of a man. It held out its thick and black arm, a dark and sharp weapon materializing out of nowhere. 

It lifted its arm, aiming for Lucifer who had his back turned.

You dive down.

Flying at an immense speed, you make your way towards Lucifer and the others. The creature hurls the weapon towards him.

_No! Let me reach him! Please! Let me reach him!_

"Lucifer!" 

He turns at the sound of your voice but what followed was the piercing sound of flesh. 

"You…" Lucifer's eyes widened as he sees you and then he catches you as you fall lifeless in his arms. 

"No! What… No!" He holds on to your wings as they fall limply to the ground, feathers shedding. The spear, lodged in your back. 

"No... no, not you, anyone but you. Why would you…" Panic and anger envelop his entire being and the jewel on his forehead shines brightly. 

"Lucifer, don't!" A warning from the prince could be heard but it was too late. 

A huge wave of energy was released as Lucifer cried in agony. The energy reached the farthest side of the Devildom, killing every last one of The Damned.

"Oi! What happened here?!" Mammon and the rest of Lucifer's brothers arrive on the scene. 

The Prince was standing on the side, watching as some of Lucifer's feathers shed from his wings. The jewel on his forehead now a dull gray color. 

Scorch marks burned on the ground in the form of a pentagram and Leviathan recognized you as the one in his brother's arms.

They heard a thud and they turned around to see Michael and Gabriel. 

"Lord Diavolo." Michael acknowledges the prince who gives him a nod in return. 

"What happened here?" Gabriel asks when he sees your colorless body in Lucifer's hold. 

"They… They saved me." The softest whisper escaped Lucifer's lips and a tear fell from his eyes as he shut them tightly. 

His brothers felt sullen. 

Gabriel walked over to where you were and he hovered his hand on your form. 

"They're alive," Lucifer's head shot up at the archangel.

"We need to get them out of here. Their presence is faint but it's there. If we intend to save them, then we must return to the Celestial Realm." Gabriel takes your body from Lucifer and the demon struggles to get up himself. 

"Easy, you exerted a lot of power earlier. You need to heal." Diavolo says. 

"But-"

"We will be taking our leave. Rest assured, we will do everything in our power to bring them back." Michael says and directs his final words to Lucifer before he and Gabriel take flight. 

Lucifer watches as they disappear through the gates and then he collapses. 

A few weeks passed and there was no news from the angels and so Lucifer decided to pay a visit himself. 

He was met, however, by Simeon and Luke. 

"I'm afraid I don't have anything for you, Lucifer." Simeon says through the gates of the Celestial Realm. 

"Are they alive?" The demon asks, fearing the worst.

"No thanks to you!" Luke fumes and points a shaking finger at him. 

"Luke…" Simeon warns.

"No! This is his fault! If they don't wake up and fade then it's all because of you! I hate you!" Luke's eyes were filled with tears as he screamed at Lucifer. He summons his wings and flies away. 

Simeon sighs, "I'm sorry about him, he's just… really worried." 

Lucifer couldn't reply. Luke's words were replaying in his head. 

"It's not your fault." Simeon then says, 

"They chose to protect you. It was what they felt was the right thing to do. They knew the risk in coming down to Devildom to come and help you but they took it anyway. They were ready to defy Gabriel just so they could come down and find you."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer finally asks. 

"Don't you get it, Lucifer? To them, you were worth the risk. You were worth it all." Simeon knew. Of course, he did. 

He knew that the moment you start to go on patrols often there was something different going on. He knew that when you suddenly asked about Lucifer and his brothers after meeting him a couple of times that you weren't just curious. 

He knew that when you were subtly defending Lucifer from Luke that your praises meant something a little bit more. 

He knew that you had fallen in love. 

Months passed and there was still no update on how you were. Lucifer took to shutting himself in his room or his library. 

He would only come out for meetings with Diavolo or if one of his brothers forced him to. Until one night, when the moon was bright red and high above the skies of Devildom, Lucifer heard a soft knock on his door. 

"Who is it?"

"It's Barbatos, Lord Diavolo is asking for your presence in the throne room." The Prince's butler announces and Lucifer sighs before he gets up from his seat. 

He follows Barbatos out of the House of Lamentation and towards the castle. 

"Please wait here." Barbatos tells him and enters the throne room. 

At the slight opening of the door, Lucifer's eyes widened as he recognized Michael talking to Diavolo. 

His heart rate quickened. Why was Michael here? Is it news about you? Where were you? He didn't see anyone else besides the archangel. Were you alive? Did you survive the healing process of the angels? 

"You may come in." Barbatos snaps him out of his thoughts and Lucifer poises himself properly before walking into the throne room. 

Only, Diavolo was alone. 

The prince seemed to notice his confusion as Lucifer's eyes darted here and there so he leaned back on his chair. 

"He just left." He says and Lucifer looks back at him. 

"He came by to give me some news… about…" Diavolo's voice fades and Lucifer unconsciously grips tight on his sides, 

"Are they... " 

He couldn't say it. Just the thought of it would completely destroy him. 

Diavolo rests his chin on the back of his hand as he props his elbow on his chair, 

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?" 

This prompts Lucifer's heart to beat erratically. He notices that Diavolo was pointing towards the hallway behind the throne room. He looks at the prince who gives him a nod. 

Lucifer walks slowly. And then his feet moved faster and faster as he neared the only room at the end of the hallway. He reaches out for the knob but he freezes.

What if it's not what he thinks it is? What if you're gone? What if you didn't make it and Michael just left your body there for the time being so he could say goodbye?

But how could he say goodbye? How could he bring himself to tell you all the things he had wanted to say too late? 

His hand hovers by the knob. 

He closes his eyes and pushes the door open and there you were; sitting on the bed with your back turned from the door, you were alive. 

You turn towards the sound of the door opening and upon recognizing who was behind it, you smile. 

"Hello, Lucifer." 

The Avatar of Pride couldn't believe his eyes. You were there. You were alive. You were back. And you're just like him. 

You were clad in black. Your wings seemed to be smaller than your previous ones but they were pure black. And you had horns. Your horns were small and they curled inwards before the ends pointed up. 

Lucifer walked in slowly before he took long strides, he was in front of you in a matter of seconds before he pulled you in for a kiss. 

You melt in his embrace and your wings suddenly flutter. You wrap your arms around his neck as you deepen the kiss and he brings your bodies closer. You relish in the feeling of being held, and he briefly lets you go. His lips hovered over yours as he wipes your tears away. 

You hadn't realized that you were crying. 

"You're back." He whispers and you smile. 

"I am. Sorry, it took a while. But I'm here." 

"I thought I lost you. There are still so many things I haven't said and I thought I lost my chance. You risked your life for me." He hugs you close, burying his head on the crook of your neck. 

"You're worth the risk, Lucifer." You whisper into his hair and he pulls away from the hug before leaning in and closing the gap between your lips once more. 

He breathes you in. His arms wrapped around your waist in the most protective manner. He lets go of the kiss before he rests his forehead on yours, 

"As are you. You… Are worth everything."

  
  



End file.
